Fuel lines or hoses may have a need to be primed, or pre filled, before they may be used for reliable fuel delivery, either by pumping or engine vacuum. One type of device useful for priming fuel lines is a hand-operated primer bulb or pump. Primer bulbs may be molded using Epichlorohydrin (ECO) elastomers which have sufficient elongation to permit de-molding from mold cores. ECO has moderate resistance to fuel but poor fuel vapor permeation.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above, and related, issues.